


Eclipse

by Lamsfan



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: I moved this from another work into this series.  My apologies if you've already seen it.  On the bright side, it's only 100 words :)





	Eclipse

“Do you have your [viewer](https://www.washingtonpost.com/news/capital-weather-gang/wp/2017/08/19/cant-find-the-protective-glasses-to-watch-the-solar-eclipse-go-old-school/?utm_term=.ea738f668498)?” John placed the eclipse glasses and his cardboard box on the asphalt tiles. 

“I CANNOT believe the solar [eclipse](https://eclipse2017.nasa.gov/) ends in Charleston and we’re watching it from the roof of your house!” 

 “Okay, turn around.  Don’t look directly at it,” John took Alex by the chin and looked into his eyes.  “I want to be able to gaze into your beautiful eyes until the next eclipse.” 

““You’re such a flirt.” He turned back to watch. “But look at the plumes! And the colors. It’s beautiful. Like you.” 

Alex always knew the right thing to say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this from another work into this series. My apologies if you've already seen it. On the bright side, it's only 100 words :)


End file.
